dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ibarber/Archive 5
Guess What? 1. First off, read the "Warning" on my Talk Page (I just added it). 2. Try putting the Tribute on YouTube. 3. I don't really care about Dr. Taylor, besides he's one of my least favorite characters 4. I couldn't help but read your post on NarendaMartosudarmo's talk page. I shouldn't even think of it. Ugh. My eyes are burnt. 5. BTW, if you can't tell, I'm in a really bad mood. Some annoying people are having the most pointless arguments on "cheating". The thread that is pissing me off (BTW, I'm Promega7 on there, if you can't tell) 6. Sorry if your feelings are hurt, I'm so freaking pissed off right now. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) that's why i told you That's why I told you above, sorry if you're hurt, because I was just so freaking pissed off at some idiots who obviously don't know the word "unavoidable". If you looked at the link I gave you, and some of the other threads around there, you'll know why I'm so mad. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Problem with Fan Series (D-Kids Adventure Grand Prix 2) I noticed two problems with your fan series that probably wouldn't make them do your exact copy (given that it's after the series finale). *1. How do the Cosmos Stones come back? As far as everyone's concerned, they were destroyed at the end of the series, preventing from the dinosaurs from being summoned *2. What makes Rex and the others come back? *3. What happens in D-Kids Adventure Grand Prix? *4. Since the Alpha Gang are protagonists, what makes them antagonists in your fan series? BTW, can you read my fan fic (Paleocademy, you can probably find it on DevArt) and criticize it? I am in desperate need for inspiration and tips. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Thanks. BTW, can you read my fanfic OwO? --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) fire sorry to stop you but thats a fire type Interesting Interesting ... never expected that (although in Paleocademy, Kita does use a Carnivorous Earth dinosaur thats not actually in the game). BTW, next time, give me a link to the card (right click on the image and copy the link). --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Job If you haven't noticed, I created a page at Dinosaur King:Jobs to let us users know what jobs we have. Is there any "job" in the Dinosaur King Wikia that you want (that hasn't been taken)? BTW, if you're wondering, the jobs have been created so that this wikia can function in a smooth manner. We have had many fights here, so the jobs can help us make sure we're doing what we're supposed to do. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What Makes you Think That? What makes you think that? --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You forgot Terry You forgot Tyrannosaurus. He was theirs from the beginning. Also, he was the one out of the three dinosaurs that were not caught from the wild. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) And? It was mentioned, but never seen. Also, Pterodactylus was never mentioned in the original. I think that is the dub name for the Pterosaur that appears to help the D-Team. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Augustina I think you're right about Augustina (or whatever that dinosaur's name was) becoming a dinosaur. It was featured in Kyoryu-King.com's latest calendar, alongside Piatnitzkysaurus and Metriacanthosaurus. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) However However, the Trading Cards are for America only, so probably Sega made some of those after the US cards --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Because Because they are not official, and your pictures are fan pictures. Remember that this is for OFFICIAL Dinosaur King stuff. If you were to have your pictures, please post them on the Fanon Wiki. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh, And ... I do answer. Maybe you aren't checking your talk pages. BTW, I made a talk page for your Grand Prix on the Fanon Wiki for one episode. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) DK Voting Event? When did you post that? I don't have that on any of my talk pages. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Did You Know? That Dr. Taylor isn't the strongest human member of the D-Team? It's Reese. I'm not even kidding. Watch episode 2. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh That sucks. Just check and make sure you're not in Caps on the keyboard. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) -- Make another account. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Link back to the old account, say that you made a new one (do :iconAsuma74: or whatever your username was) --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Note They don't answer any emails in English. I tried. They haven't responded (and I sent the email a month ago, using the right email). --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Nice movie, but weird song after I discovered that it was from the Powerpuff Girls Z. You should use Victoriam Speramus by Krypteria, but only a small part of it (like, when the lyrics start and then put in the last "Victoriam Speramus, cantante tibi itum" chorus). --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Tirano It means Hassleberry. Whatever that means. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) -- It's a huge family. And next time, please just put it on my regular talk page, not the archives, because I don't check them (I only saw your message because I found it in the list of recent activity). The link is in my signature (the "Dino") --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) which family I forgot to ask, which family is that (like Camptosauridae not or Spinosauridae, etc.) --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) New Page! About rules. Dinosaur King:Rules is gonna help people a lot about the rules here. That being said, your chibi image should have the Self licensing, since you made it. However, Asuna has to be removed because #It belongs in Naruto #Asuma is licensed, I can't have him on there And I placed a new Watermark rule, too, so I'll remove the old image so no one steals your art. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ?? Sorry, I don't understand your phrase. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Something You'd Like Asuma's knives 1 and Asuma's knives 2. Thought that you'd like them, considering that you seem to be a fan of Asuma (pity he died, I hate that immortal dude. Good thing Shikamaru got rid of him) --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) please ibarber i beg you make sheer foolscap gavro spectre and goma survive in your new dinosaur king-- 23:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ScreenShots I saw this message that you anwsered a long time ago and I'm wondering how to you take screen on Kyoryu King.com?~~ibarber Well... It's a complicated thing, because it depends on your computer. I think my explanation is in one of your archives, but maybe I can dig up a site to help. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's nice, but this Wiki isn't the best place to put it. I mean, a Wikia is pretty much a detailed encyclopedia, and not a fansite for people to put their stuff in. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Pf No! It's not violent at all! I mean, if he got gored and half his stomach is missing, that's too violent. But just getting knocked out - that ain't violent! --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) No. Do you want to hear violent? I can give you a very good description. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The thing about violence: it's not what happens, it's how it's described (in a story). Max screamed as the large, fierce Dilophosaurus slowly turned to Dr. Taylor, it's eyes blazing with ferocity. Suddenly, it lashed out, leaving three huge gashes in Dr. Taylor's chest. Blood poured out, like a red waterfall. Dr. Taylor's organs were badly ripped, his intestines half torn out, his stomach visible to the horrified Max. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) LOL Told ya. It's all about the adjectives (adjectives are my favorite, because they have a lot of synonyms that make it sound more intense). --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC)